gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Glee Project
Main Wiki:' The Glee Project Wiki '''''The Glee Project was a reality series in which twelve contestants were competing for a role with a 7-episode story arc on Glee. A series of competitions stood in the way of the final decision. Over 10 episodes, the contestants are paired down through a series of “homework assignments” orchestrated by the Glee creators that assesses their singing, dancing, and acting. Those from the Glee team who make the final decision on the winner include writer Ryan Murphy. Cast members also make appearances as guest mentors in each episode to help guide the contestants and offer their expertise. Each episode includes a homework assignment and a music video shoot. The winner of the homework assignment receives the starring role in the week's music video as well as one-on-one time with the guest mentor from the Glee cast. The second season of The Glee Project premiered on June 5, 2012. The Glee Project was canceled on July 16, 2013.It's Official: 'The Glee Project' Canceled at Oxygen Season 1 Season 1 contestants Season 1 episodes Contender progress IN The contender was called back. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. WIN The contender won the homework assignment but was at risk of elimination. RISK The contender was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender won the homework assignment but was eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender quit the competition. SAVED The contender was originally eliminated, but was saved due to another contender quitting. WON The contender won the competition, and got a minimum of 7 episode arc. RUNNER UP The contender is the Runner Up of the competition, and got a 2 episode arc. Season 2 Season 2 contestants Season 2 episodes Contender progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. OUT The contender won the homework assignment but was eliminated. QUIT The contender quit the competition. WON The contender won the competition, and got a minimum of 7 episode arc. RUNNER UP The contender is the Runner Up of the competition, and got a 1 episode appearance. RUNNER UP The contender is the Runner Up of the competition. Gallery Season One LindsayPearceTGP.jpg Alexsamuelsexuality.PNG Cameronlindsaysexuality.PNG Mentorsoftheweek.PNG Thegroupbythepianosexuality.PNG Boots.jpg Damian2.jpg DamianMcGintyTGP.jpg Excited-much-about-the-GLEE-Project-NAHHHHHH-ye-think-damian-mcginty-21780590-814-1088.jpg GIFs-damian-mcginty-23008472-430-243.gif Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr lnbacqgvaE1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnfmzxyTmJ1qcpth4o1 500.gif Tumblr lnjf60rp9w1qb2esk.gif Tumblr lnkrosmKeT1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnljrzi2OG1qh7zujo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnlzicTFhz1qm5m6no1 400.jpg Tumblr lnmdtnYi1B1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo1on0eAUr1qh95bjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lok6s7ykIV1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr loucnapEjq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr loyz2obydj1qfxc1j.gif Tumblr lp9gq6DZbJ1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lp9ts4scPq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Alexsamuelsexuality.PNG By the piano.PNG Lindsaydamiansexuality.PNG Mentorsoftheweek.PNG Mentorssayhisexuality.PNG Cameron-mitchell-glee-project.jpg Picture 37.png Alexsamuelsexuality.PNG By the piano.PNG Mentorssayhisexuality.PNG Thegroupbythepianosexuality.PNG Marissa.png MarissavonBleickenTGP.jpg AlexNewellTGP.jpg BryceVineTGP.jpg CameronMitchellTGP.jpg DamianMcGintyTGP.jpg EllisWylieTGP.jpg EmilyVasquezTGP.jpg HannahMcIalwainTGP.jpg MatheusFernandesTGP.jpg McKynleighAbrahamTGP.jpg SamuelLarsenTGP.jpg BAC6A3FF96A500ACA8B0D3 Large.jpg Camsay.jpg Hannah.jpg Matt and Damian.jpg Episode1.png The-glee-project-episode-1-individuality-photos-036.jpg The-glee-project-episode-2-theatricality-photos-012.jpg The Glee Project 01 0001.jpg Highlights2-the-glee-project-episode-8-believability-sneak-peek-video 0.jpg Thegroupbythepianosexuality.PNG 40015499 384x288 generated.jpg 9JK.jpg CAMSAY.jpg CL05.jpg CamSay.jpg Camsay.06968.jpg Kdty.jpg Kiasstysry.jpg Kisssssssss.jpg The Gl.jpg The Glee.jpg The Glee Project.jpg The Glee Project 0.jpg The Glee Project 05 .jpg The Glee Project 05 0001.jpg Marissa Von Bleicken.jpg The Glee Project 05 001.jpg The Glee Project 04 0001.jpg The Glee Project 03 0001.jpg The Glee Project 02 0001.jpg Tumblr lp9nch7bsP1qkd8vmo1 500.png Tumblr lpjq1kpWG21qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpju4hlFWE1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnpsgzQ42P1qkd8vmo1 500.png Tumblr loye9hlmCk1qkd8vmo1 250.jpg Tumblr loyfyr2KXY1qkd8vmo1 500 (1).png Tumblr lp8kjcrGur1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o8 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o7 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o6 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o5 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o4 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o3 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o2 250.gif Tumblr m6bo7kRO6H1qzl9k5o1 250.gif Season Two 0 Cast TGP2.jpg|Cast of Season 2 Abraham TGP2.jpg|Abraham Ali TGP2.jpg|Ali Aylin TGP2.jpg|Aylin Blake TGP2.jpg|Blake Charlie TGP2.jpg|Charlie Dani TGP2.jpg|Dani Lily Mae TGP2.jpg|Lily Mae Mario TGP2.jpg|Mario Maxfield TGP2.jpg|Maxfield Michael TGP2.jpg|Michael Nellie TGP2.jpg|Nellie Shanna TGP2.jpg|Shanna Taryn TGP2.jpg|Taryn Tyler TGP2.jpg|Tyler Born This Way TGP2.jpg|"Born This Way" Lea Robert Ryan TGP2.jpg|Week 1 Guests Lea & Ryan nup_148265_0135.jpg|Week 2 Guest Samuel TGP2CAST.jpg References Category:Miscellaneous